


It can wait

by okjb



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Polygamy, Threesome - M/M/M, daddy kink ??, filthy blowjobs and sex basically, jaebum would be called daddy lol, mark calls yj kitten, youngjae is doted on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjb/pseuds/okjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is stressed with work and ends up taking his frustrations out at home, lashing out at Youngjae however Jaebum isn't having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It can wait

**Author's Note:**

> i was cleaning out my laptop and found this.  
> /),(\

Mark likes things clean and to the point. He has a schedule with everything neatly packed in, and is compulsively organized. It’s his thing. So finding a roommate and more importantly, keeping one has always been a difficult task. So when he decided to move in with his two boyfriends, he was hesitant to say the least.

Don’t get him wrong, he loves those two boys with all his heart. The thing is though, that they’re both slobs. Youngjae is too lazy to pick up after himself, and Jaebum is always too tired to bother cleaning. However Mark doesn’t mind picking up the slack. In fact, he finds it reassuring knowing he’s the one cleaning rather than leaving it to his boyfriends half-assing the job.

It’s just that on some days he wishes he could come home from work and not have to tell Youngjae to pick up his clothes from the front door because he couldn’t make it to his room to rid himself of the clothes drenched in the day’s sun. Or to have to wash the dishes Jaebum used to cook 8 different types of Ramen in, that’ll he’ll wash after his stomach settles which is after his nap, that follows a few rounds of the newest game Youngjae bought, which means never.

 

Today just happens to be one of those days where he’s particularly stressed about his job and just wants to tell the world to fuck off and let him sleep it off.

“Youngjae, fuck!” Mark trips on Youngjae’s shoes right in front of the door. “Your room is literally a few feet away, why are you so god damn lazy!” He yells in frustration and throws the shoes in Youngjae’s room. They each had their own room, because they decided that sometimes they just need a space to themselves. However, Jaebum’s room had the largest bed, for days when they needed each other’s company.

“Hyung, I’m sorry. I should’ve-“

“Should’ve what?” Mark’s vicious tone surprised both of them as Youngjae jumps a bit and steps back, bumping into an approaching Jaebum.

“Mark, what’s wrong? Why are you yelling at Youngjae?” Jaebum narrows his eyes on Mark and wraps an arm over Youngjae’s shoulder. The possessive display seems to irritate Mark more, and he rolls his eyes at the pair and walks past them, pushing past Jaebum with a bit too much force.

Mark is the oldest of the three, but he never acted out physically which is probably why Jaebum urges Youngjae into his room and walks into the living room where Mark is.

 

“Mark, what the fuck was that about?” Jaebum pushes his glasses up, which Mark finally notices he’s wearing and stares intently at him. He always had a thing for Jaebum in glasses, but now was not the time to ponder on such thoughts.

“I don’t know, I’m just pissed. And I tripped walking in and fuck! I always tell Youngjae to make sure he takes off his shoes to the side of the door not right in front.” He sits on their sofa and runs his hand through his hair and lets out a deep breath. He feels even shittier because he yelled at Youngjae, their precious Youngjae.

“We’ve been dating for three years, living together for one. When has Youngjae ever not taken off his shoes in front of the door? We all have shitty days, but that doesn’t mean you have to take it out on us.” Jaebum sits beside him and kisses his neck. “I’ll be working from home for a while, so I’ll help you with stuff around the house. I’m sorry you have to clean up after us so much.”

Mark shakes his head. “I don’t mind cleaning, I like it. I was just stressed and irritated. I’m sorry.” He leans his head against Jaebum’s shoulder.

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to. Let’s go to our room.” Jaebum stands up and extends his hand for Mark to take. Mark nods and lets himself be led to Jaebum’s room.

 

“Youngjae, baby. Mark came to apologize.” Jaebum sits at the edge of the bed and brings a curled Youngjae onto his lap. Youngjae nuzzles into Jaebum’s neck and sniffles.

“I didn’t mean to make him angry. I’ll remember next time, I promise.”

“You did nothing wrong, kitten. I was upset with work. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” Mark sits beside Jaebum and pushes the hair out of Youngjae’s eyes when he lifts his head to look at him. “I’m sorry, can you forgive me?”

“Okay” Youngjae crawls from Jaebum’s to Mark’s lap and kisses him tenderly. The innocent kiss turns filthy when Youngjae grinds his hips down and elicits a moan from Mark.

“Fuck that’s hot” Jaebum growls as he palms himself while removing his clothes. Jaebum sits in the middle of the bed and strokes himself at his boyfriends heavy make out session. “Baby come here.”

Youngjae peels off his clothes with the help of Mark and crawls in between Jaebum’s legs and looks up through his lashes before licking his lips. “Can I taste you.. daddy?”

“Of course baby, but stick your beautiful ass up so Mark can play with you too.”

Youngjae does as instructed and even shimmies his ass for show and he swirls his tongue around the head of Jaebum’s cock. Jaebum laces his fingers through Youngjae’s hair as the younger hallows out his cheeks and takes in as much as he can.

Behind them, Mark removes his clothes and is admiring the view before reaching for their bottle of lube and stretching Youngjae’s ass cheeks. He teases the boy, by licking around the hole and only inserting so much before extracting his tongue. Youngjae mewls around Jaebum’s dick as he pushes his ass back, in hope that Mark would move along the teasing.

Which he does, by darting his tongue in and tasting around him. Youngjae always uses fruity body wash, which Mark can taste and it’s so god damn addicting. While working his tongue inside of Youngjae, he quickly lubes up his fingers and inserts two as he removes his tongue.

“You taste so fucking delicious kitten.” Mark twists his fingers just right and has Youngjae panting around Jaebum’s dick. “I’m going to fuck you so good.”

 

“Wait.” Jaebum lifts Youngjae’s chin and kisses him before kneeling towards Mark. “Let me.” Jaebum takes Mark’s dick into his mouth and coats it with his saliva. He drags his tongue down the pulsing veins before licking up to the head. He lets his spit pool at the tip and watches as it falls down the underside.

“Fuck Jaebum. You’re so fucking hot.” Mark moans as Jaebum kisses his shaft before getting up and crawling back to his previous position. “Youngjae, make sure you take good care of him.” Mark kneads his ass cheeks before spreading them wide again.

Youngjae nods, and kisses Jaebum, moaning at the taste of Mark on his lips.

“Let’s get that pretty mouth of yours back on my cock, and I’ll let Mark fuck you just how you like it baby.”

Youngjae wastes no time letting his jaw go lax as Jaebum fucks his mouth, thrusting upwards and hitting the back of Youngjae’s throat harshly. The younger’s eyes tear up but meets Jaebum’s thrusts just as vigorously. Jaebum finally gives Mark a nod, which has the oldest thrusting into Youngjae without warning. Youngjae’ pulls away and arches his back, adjusting to Mark’s size. Overfilled with pleasure, Youngjae tries his best to take in all of Jaebum again but only succeeds on properly pleasing the head as Mark sets a fast pace. Not that Jaebum minds, just watching Mark fuck the boy is enough to bring him closer to orgasm.

“Daddy.. I’m close.” Youngjae pants, as he reaches a hand towards his own neglected cock.

“Okay baby, come for us.” Jaebum coos.

Youngjae fists his cock to Mark’s tempo, and comes with a loud cry. His body falls flat, and nuzzles his nose along Jaebum’s dick and pubic hair. He smiles lazily and whines when Mark pulls out of his oversensitive body. After his orgasm settles, he returns to full attention to Jaebum cock. Youngjae deep throats and with a few thrusts, Jaebum releases down his throat.  

“You were so good kitten. So fucking good.” Mark presses kisses along Youngjae’s spine. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Youngjae turns around and kisses Mark tiredly.

“Go to sleep, if you’re tired baby. I’m going to take care of Mark now.”

Youngjae nods and lies a bit further away from Jaebum. “I’ll wait so we can cuddle.” Youngjae smiles.

 

“Okay.” Jaebum replies as he make his way to Mark, who’s sitting on his heels. Jaebum kisses Mark slowly before nibbling on his bottom lip. Jaebum lowers his lip and litters love bite along his collar bones. “You’ve been overworking yourself too much lately.” He hums against Mark’s navel. “Now let me take care you of.” Jaebum lowers his mouth on Mark’s dick and can clearly taste Youngjae. Being able to make out both of them in his mouth was his most favorite taste in the world.

Jaebum hums against Mark’s dick and reaches for his hands to intertwine in his hair. Mark gets the message and pulls roughly on Jaebum’s soft locks. Jaebum’s hand cradles Mark’s balls and light squeezes as his tongue pressures into the slit.

“Fuck Jaebum, I’m gonna come soon.” Mark growls, and Jaebum only lowers himself impossibly further until his nose reaches the perfectly trimmed hairs, taking in the scent of Mark and sweat and breathing deeper. Mark feels his stomach clench, and the grip on Jaebum’s hair tightens as he comes inside Jaebum’s mouth.

Jaebum swallows and leans up to kiss Mark, making sure the older gets a good taste of himself on his lips. Jaebum’s body finally falls back next to Youngjae who’s snoring softly. He presses a small kiss the younger’s shoulder and cover him up with a blanket.

“We should get cleaned up though. There’s cum everywhere.” Mark scrunches up his nose at the mess.

“It can wait. Let’s take a small nap first.”  Jaebum pulls him down into his arms.

Mark knows Jaebum’s invitation for a small nap means they won’t get anything cleaned up until the morning, but Mark is okay with not having his way when it comes to his lazy and tired boyfriends.


End file.
